


One Shots Baby!!

by MisPUNderstanding101



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPUNderstanding101/pseuds/MisPUNderstanding101
Summary: One shots!!! I NEED REQUESTS!!!





	One Shots Baby!!

( When I say group I mean; Peter Maximoff, Logan Howlett, Young Erik Lehnsherr, Young Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner, and Hank McCoy.”)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are the most amazing, most powerful mutant the world has ever seen. You were fierce, mysterious, strong. And to anyone who knew you personally? You were kind, trustworthy, strong,  _ definitely beautiful,  _ and  **nothing** ever bothered you, you didn’t feel pain.  

 

So when they heard you were sick,  _ they.freaked.out.  _  You were supposed to me immortal, were you dying? Were you gonna be able to walk soon? Why aren’t you okay? 

 

Jean was bombarded with all these questions from the boys when she asked Hank for some cold medicine. Hell, even Erik and Logan were worried. 

 

“ Guys, she’s  _ fine.  _ Just a little cold.” Jean said pushing through the group of men.

 

“ But I thought she was immortal, what’s going on?” Scott asked, worry laced into every word.

 

“ Why are you guys freaking out so much? It’s just a cold!” Jean said, clearly annoyed.

 

“Jean dear,” the professor began, grabbing her hand “ (y/n) is immortal, and does not have to eat or sleep to live. You must understand our concern.” He let go of her hand. “ It could be serious, you should let Hank take a look at her.” Charles finished looking up at the red head.

 

“ Professor, I can assure you it’s not serious. She knows what’s going on, and if she says she’ll be okay,then she’ll probably be okay.” Jean says walking over to the cabinet where the mugs are kept.

 

“ Would you mind filling us in on what's goin on then?” Logan asked leaning against the door frame.

 

“ You know how she can like absorb mutations?” She asked turning to face the group.

 

“ Yeah.” Logan replied as the rest of the group filed in, Charles being the last one to wheel in.

 

“ Well, from what she told me, after absorbing about 60 mutations, her new mutations will have to prepare for what could happen to her body, like shots, you get shots so you don’t get sick again.” Jean explained, putting a teabag in a mug with hot water.

 

“ So that means I can go see her then?” Peter asked quickly zipping next to Jean. 

 

“ She needs to sleep Peter, you can do hand out with one of the other girls you’re trying to get with, or actually go to class maybe?” Jean asked irritation still lacing her tone.

 

“ Well someone pissed in your cheerios today.” Peter replied suddenly eating a twinkie.

 

“ I know, I’m sorry. (Y/n) is kinda a pain when she’s sick.” Jean said pulling a hand through her hair. They all looked at her like she was crazy for a second, because normally your a pretty respectful person. 

 

“ It’s not that she’s mean, actually it’s the opposite. She's like a child, and just really hard to work with. It’s almost like her brain can’t comprehend a normal command. So it looks like she's trying to be a smart ass, but she's not.” Jean explained grabbing a bottle of Ibuprofen from the cupboard. 

 

Just then a small noise, like a cupboard closing was heard from the room over. Usually, this would be no big deal. But it’s spring break, and everyone that was still here was in the kitchen.

 

Everyone peeked their head around the corner to see you, attempting to open a new kleenex box. 

 

“(Y/n), what are you doing up? You need to be resting, not climbing down stairs.” Jean said pushing through the group once more.

 

You let out a huff of annoyance, but not at Jean, it was at this DAMN KLEENEX BOX! Your fingers just couldn’t get a grip on the tab, so you were struggling to get it open.

 

“ Do you want some help?” Peter asked. He sped up next to you and easily pulled the tab back, opening it easily.

 

You pulled out a couple of the tissues and blew your nose, you looked back at Peter and a hoarse “ Thanks.” arose from your throat. He didn’t respond, he was too busy looking at your eyes. They weren’t their normal color, they were multiple colors, like a galaxy. 

 

“ Okey dokey pip, lets get you to bed.” Jean said using your cute little nickname only Logan and herself could call you.

 

" OOokey dokey." You said attempting to walk to her but tripped. But Peter caught you, and slowly helped you walk to Jean.

 

" Uh, hey Logan. Could you carry her upstairs?" Jean asked, helping you stand up without loosing balance.

 

" Yeah, sure. C'mere Pip." He said slowly picking you up Bridal style.

"Ok." You said quietly, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck, when did he get so warm? When did you get so cold? 

 

" Okay Pip." He said setting you down on your bed, beginning to walk away.

 

" Mmmmmm, wait." You groaned from your fortress of fluffy blankets.

 

You made grabby hand towards Logan " Stay, your warm." You whined, continuing your grabby hands.

 

Logan laughed and carefully slid under all of your blankets next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and you cuddled into his chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Logan woke up to an empty bed and was confused, he looked around to see the room was no longer littered with tissues, or empty tea mugs. But it was back to it's normal spotless condition. He got up and walked downstairs,  the whole house smelling of food. He turned the corner to find you in the kitchen, making waffles. 

 

" I see you're feeling better." He said leaning against the doorframe.

You turned around and gave him a toothy smile " Yeah I am, thanks Logan." You say sweetly 

 

You feel a gust of air and suddenly Peter is standing next to you " So  _ **Pip**_ " He began jokingly " I see you're doing better, wanna hang later?" He asked quickly.

 

"Actually, I've got plans. But thanks." You said and looked back at Logan, sending him a wink.

 


End file.
